Birthday Surprise
by HyperMusic12
Summary: It's Bel's birthday and Fran has a kinky surprise for him. Lemon. Handcuffs.


Fran snuck into Bel's room while he was sleeping carrying four pairs of handcuffs. He did not bother to wear the stupid frog hat. It was Bel's birthday and he was in for a surprise. He was pleased to see that Bel was sleeping flat on his back. He crept forward and attached Bel's wrist to a cuff and attached the other side to the headboard. _One down, three to go_. He was very thankful that Bel was a heavy sleeper as he proceeded in cuffing Bel's other wrist and feet to the bed. He sighed in relief when he was finished and tossed Bel's blankets off the bed. They would only get in the way. He crawled up on the bed and sat on top of Bel's crotch. He pushed Bel's hair back from his eyes as he started to stir.

"Good morning, Bel-Senpai," he greeted in his usual monotone voice.

Bel blinked up at him with light blue eyes. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"That was a very poor greeting, Senpai," he said with a sigh.

"Get off," he said and made to grab him, but the cuffs held him back. His eyes widened as he comprehended what was happening. "Why the fuck are my hands and feet handcuffed to the bed?"

"I'm here to give you your birthday present from me," Fran said. "It's your birthday, remember?"

"Yes, I remember," Bel snapped. "Now get the fuck off me and unlock these fucking things before I kill you!"

Fran sighed dramatically. "It makes me not want to release you at all when you say things like that, Bel-Senpai."

Bel let out a rain of curses as he fought against the cuffs.

"Careful," Fran warned. "You don't want to bruise a prince's delicate wrists."

Bel growled. "I'm going to kill you."

"Yes, perhaps one day," Fran said as he pulled the knife out that Bel always hid under his pillow. "But for now, I have to give you your present."

He took the knife and tore off Bel's t-shirt.

"What the fuck?" Bel snarled. "What the hell are you doing?"

Fran ignored him and leaned down and licked Bel's nipple. Bel squirmed to get away, but Fran had him trapped. He continued to lick his nipple and then suck on it. He looked up at Bel.

"You're cheeks are turning pink, Senpai," Fran observed. "Does that mean you like this?"

Bel growled again. "No fucking way," he sneered.

Fran leaned down and licked at his other nipple and nibbled on it. Bel hissed and Fran smirked. He rotated his hips on Bel's crotch making him gasp.

"Oh? What's this?" Fran said. "Bel-Senpai, you're getting hard already."

Bel flushed red. "Not because of you!" he cried. "Have you ever heard of morning wood?"

Fran laughed lightly. "You didn't have that when I came in, so you can't use that as an excuse."

Bel let out another train of curse words as he tried to wriggle free.

"You can't escape," Fran reminded him. "So you might as well stop and enjoy this."

He kissed down Bel's torso as the prince squirmed. Bel gasped again when Fran started stroking the inside of his thighs. He took the knife and ripped Bel's boxers off.

"Gah! What the fuck? Stop!" Bel yelled, panicked.

Fran ignored him again and ran a finger along Bel's length, making him twitch. He trailed his fingers all over it and rubbed at his tip. Bel's hips bucked up on their own accord and Fran grinned. Bel looked away in embarrassment, his breath starting to come out in pants.

"Shut up," he muttered.

Fran thought about pointing out that he hadn't said anything, but decided instead to lick the tip of Bel's hard member. Bel's breath hitched in his throat and he tried to move away. Fran sucked the tip into his mouth and a moan escaped Bel's lips. This pleased Fran immensely and he eagerly took as much of Bel in as he could. Bel cried out as Fran started bobbing up and down on his length. He continued this for a while, sending Bel closer and closer to the edge. He pulled back to look at Bel.

"Damn it," he groaned. "Don't stop."

"But I thought Bel-Senpai wanted me to stop," Fran teased.

"God, I hate you," Bel snarled. "Just finish what you started."

"Hmmm," Fran sighed thoughtfully. "I guess I should finish giving you your present…"

He took Bel back into his mouth and sucked and bobbed his head with more vigor. Bel had no control over the moans that were escaping his lips, but he found he didn't care anymore.

"I'm going to cum, you stupid frog," he warned.

Fran hummed in response, making Bel cum hard in his mouth with a loud moan. Fran swallowed everything and sat back to observe his work. Bel lay there panting harshly with his eyes looking heavy lidded. He sat on Bel's stomach and pushed back the bangs that were falling over his eyes.

"Happy birthday, Bel-Senpai," he said.

Bel grunted. "I'm still going to kill you."

"I figured you would say that," Fran said. "So I have a part B to your present if you're interested…"

Bel eyed him suspiciously. Fran unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off.

"No- wait- what are you doing?" Bel asked quickly.

Fran looked at him with lusty green eyes. "Don't worry. You don't have to do any work. Just lay there."

"As if I had any other choice!" Bel snapped.

Fran slipped off of him so that he could take off his pants and boxers and pulled out a bottle of lube. Bel started thrashing about.

"There is no fucking way I'm letting you fuck me in the ass!" he yelled.

Fran rolled his eyes. "I'm not, Senpai. Chill. I even prepared myself earlier, so you don't have to get your precious hands dirty."

"Hm," Bel murmured.

Bel stopped squirming and Fran climbed back on top of him. He squeezed lube from the bottle and started coating Bel's cock with it. Bel moaned as he started getting hard again.

"How about this Senpai," Fran said positioning himself over Bel's cock. "If you don't enjoy this, then feel free to kill me."

"Shishi," Bel managed to giggle.

Fran sank down slowly and Bel groaned at the tight heat and bucked his hips up. Fran winced, but said nothing. He sat completely still when he had Bel all the way inside.

"Please don't move for a second, Bel-Senpai," he said breathlessly.

Bel surprisingly listened to this request. Fran's eyes were closed, but Bel could see tears leaking from the sides and his legs were shaking.

"Fran…" he whispered hoarsely.

Fran's eyes opened. "I know, I know, sorry- it's my first time-" he said weakly and started moving up and pressed down again with another wince.

"No, Fran, you can wait," Bel said quickly.

Fran looked down at him with surprise.

"Why are you losing your virginity to me?" Bel asked frowning.

Fran's cheeks turned pink and it was the first time Bel had ever seen him blush. He shrugged and started moving himself up and down on Bel's cock slowly. The pleasure was enough to make Bel completely forget what they were talking about. He quickened his pace as he adjusted and Bel couldn't keep his hips still. He bucked up and Fran threw his head back with a throaty moan. Bel was surprised at how hot he found this.

"Oh, Senpai," Fran whimpered.

Bel bucked his hips up to hit that spot again as they met with every thrust. Fran rested his hands on Bel's chest for support as he moaned and shivered. Bel couldn't keep his own moans quiet as he pounded into him.

"Oh, B-Bel-S-Senpai, I'm going t-to cum," Fran panted.

Bel thrusted faster, also nearing his own release.

"BEL!" Fran screamed as he came all over their chests and stomachs.

Bel came immediately after him with a loud cry. Fran tried to hold himself up on shaky hands as he caught his breath.

"Unlock the cuffs," Bel said.

"But I don't want you to kill me," Fran said feebly.

"I'm not," Bel said. "Shishi. I actually enjoyed that."

"Really?"

"Yes, now release me," Bel said firmly.

Fran whimpered when he pulled himself off of Bel's softening cock and cum leaked out of his ass.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I'm making a mess," Fran said panicked.

Bel smiled. "It's okay. Sheets can be washed."

Fran took the keys and unlocked his feet and then his wrists. Bel grabbed Fran as soon as his hands were free and held him close. Fran squealed in surprise.

"The prince likes his present, Froggy," Bel said softly as he snuggled Fran's neck.

"I'm glad, Senpai," Fran said exhausted.

Bel pulled the blankets back on the bed and wrapped them inside them.

"I'm sorry about your wrists," Fran said guiltily as he rubbed at the bruises.

Bel grinned. "There really wasn't any other way you could have held me down like that. It was surprisingly worth it."

"Really?" he asked again surprised.

"Yes, Fran," he said. "I never thought this would happen, but I actually like you."

Fran seemed very pleased with this and he gave Bel a sweet little kiss.

"Happy birthday, Bel-Senpai."


End file.
